Island of Mysteries
by Ling Chi
Summary: Odysseus is trying to sail for home after the long Trojan War, but he has angered the gods by blinding the son of Poseidon. What perils await him now? Little does he know, he's about to reach a place even the Gods of Olympus can't tamper with... -OneShot-


Gina

9 March 2009

**Island of Mysteries**

It's been a week since my crew and I escaped from the gruesome Cyclops, and what dreary sailing it's been. The piercing wind would not let up, and only the gods know where we're being blown to right now. In these dismal, stormy conditions, we can only pray that Zeus may be merciful to us and bring us to safety.

The fierce combers smashed against the bow of the ship so roughly, that my crew feared there would be a breach in the hull and we would founder into the dark claws of the ocean.

"Have heart!" I yelled into the raging torrents of rain as I tried to cheer up my men. "We will reach land soon!" I made a little supplication to Zeus to forgive me and let my crew land safely. Miraculously, the storms lessened, and land could be seen in the distance. It seems the gods have smiled upon us! At once, my men came out of their sullenness and became heartened. The shore was smooth with not a rock in sight, and we beached there with no problems.

The storm clouds rolled away, and a blazing sun made the earth glow. A cool breeze ruffled the soft grass beneath my feet. The quiet serenity of the land calmed and soothed me. The island had a profusion of grass and trees covering the entire land.

"Let us find a place to make camp and build a fire," I called out to my men. They dutifully agreed and set off across the green fields to explore the island.

What we found was not expected at all. A mammoth castle loomed over us in a forbidden yet majestic manner.

"What is this place?" asked Perimedes in awe at the titanic palace towering above us.

"I cannot believe it!" Achelous exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have heard only rumors…" began Achelous. "This is Xenokryptos, the faraway island of the unknown and mysterious! There are phenomena here that no one has ever experienced before. And it was said that a castle just like this is located in the middle of the island."

"Is this place dangerous?" questioned Perimedes warily.

"That I do not know." Achelous shook his head apologetically.

"Well, we cannot stand out here and do nothing," I explained. "We should go inside this palace and make camp." My men nodded reluctantly and went to work.

By the time we were all set up, the day had gone and night took its place. But the weather had drastically changed. It was no longer cool and pleasant with a clear sky. Instead, a wintry chill settled in the air like moss on the forest floor. Low, ominous clouds obscured the stars. Baleful howls rose into the night sky.

Wolves!

Thick ropes of fear bound my men in place, immobilizing them. The encompassing howls grew ever closer, but I still managed to send one of my men to scout what was going on outside. He ran back to report that the palace walls were covered in ice, and that wolves were breaking down the stones.

I dashed to a parapet window to go and see for myself, and sure enough, thick mounds of ice enveloped the castle walls. It was so cold, that ice was actually creeping inside the castle and spreading like water on a tunic. All of the land was blanketed in snow, creating a frozen white landscape. Whirling snow buffeted against my face, and the cold air bit at my bare skin. It was impossible to tell where the land ended and the sky started. I looked down to see vicious, snarling white wolves snapping at the tough stones of the castle walls. Even though they were hale and sturdy, the stones were crumbling from the barrage of biting wolves.

I returned to my cowering men to confirm the scout's disheartening news. This only made them blanch in fear even more. I tried to speak hopeful words to them before retreating to an empty room of the palace and praying to Zeus. But Achelous had said this was a strange island. What if the gods of Olympus did not answer to prayers this far away? So, I prayed to any god that may dwell nearby to please help my crew out of this mess.

Warm air wafted through the small window and the ice crawling through the seams hissed and crackled as they melted away. Thank the gods, my prayer was heard!

It was Gaia, Mother of the Earth. I have heard of this earth goddess before, but I wasn't very familiar with her. The howling and snarling was dying down into whimpers. I darted towards the window to see what was happening. The wolves were slinking away from the half demolished castle walls and almost seemed to disappear into the ground. I watched the earth pulsate with life as the snow disintegrated and new plant life rapidly replaced the dead grass and trees. A full moon hung brightly in the sky.

Joyously, I returned to my men. They, too, noticed the sudden change in the weather and grinned widely. After thanking Gaia silently, I led my men out of the castle back to our ship to continue our journey home, for once without the gloomy burden of the death of a comrade.

**εηδ.**

_Note: Not long after blinding Polyphemus, son of Poseidon, Odysseus and his crew were sailing in a harsh storm induced by Zeus that brought them very off-course to the mysterious island of Xenokryptos. The gods of Olympus could not use their god powers at this foreign island, so the storms went away once Odysseus reached the island. The island has strange and mysterious powers of its own, and unleashed the Fimbulvinter Wolves, or Winter Wolves, on Odysseus and his men. However, Gaia resided on this island, and she was a kind earth goddess. She answered Odysseus' prayer and helped him to be able to go back on his way home._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** This was a fictional essay I wrote for my English class in March (as you can see from the date I put), but I only just posted it now.

I wanted to make it longer, but I was restricted to only 3 pages, double spaced, so of course it was quite short. I might rewrite it and make a longer version, but, honestly, I'm a _very_ lazy person and can't see myself doing in the near future.

The note at the end just explains some of the plot.

**Disclaimer:** I did not make up Odysseus, or the Odyssey, or Polyphemus, or Gaia, etc. (obviously)

But I did come up with the Island of Mysteries, Xenokryptos. As well as the crew member Achelous.

Perimedes I did not make up; he is a real crew member in The Odyssey.


End file.
